The Tales of Arran-Fire Hunter
by Siege25
Summary: In the world of Skyrim, there is currently a young man by the age of 26 named Arran-Fire Hunter, who is currently on the way to his death... However, it's not his death, for he is saved by a dragon attack, that will evolve into an amazing adventure of his quest to save his home planet: Tamriel. This is a Doctor Who X Skyrim-esque crossover I did with a couple others over on Discord


**A/N: Hey guys, what is going on, Siege25 here and MY GOD has it been a huge ass writer's block for me! Finally back into it with some help from my friends, and this time I got a doozy of a story for y'all. Over these past couple of months, I've been helping two Discord users by the names of The Scottish Fox and Ombre Echelle make a huge ass RP story, and it's an RP story I plan to share with each and every one of you! I'll be posting two chapters at a time, so that it doesn't take like 100 freaking chapters to do this story. I'm sorry for the long ass wait, I hope you enjoy this though!**

**Without further adieu...**

**Siege25 presents his rendition...**

**Of The Tales of Arran-Fire Hunter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Original Characters. Everything else in this story I do not own.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unbounded**

A man by the name of Arran Fire-Hunter wakes up in a cart, his vision is blurred and he sees a few others next to him. A dragonborn, an argonian, and a couple of humans.

"Ugh... wh.. what?" Asked Arran as he woke up.

"Looks like he's finally awake." says the dragonborn named Ombre.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake." Said another man named Ralof.

"Huh? Where...?" Arran asked as he was trying to make sense of what was going on.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial Ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there." Ralof said.

"O...k...?" Arran asked with a questionable look.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." Lokir said as he looks at Arran and Ombre. "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"Shut up back there!" The imperial soldier driving the cart yelled.

"Prick..." Arran mutters.

"YOU SHUT UP! THIS KINGDOM WILL DIE LIKE ALL THE REST!" Ombre yelled in anger from the back.

The soldier ignores Ombre and carries on with the journey.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Lokir asked, referring to the man with a cloth covering his mouth.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" Ralof said with a hiss.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? But...you're the leader of the rebellion, and if they've captured you, oh Gods, where are they taking us?!" Lokir asked with a frightened tone.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." said Ralof solemnly.

"Doesn't sound like a great holiday destination to me..." Arran said.

"It's not and i am trying to sleep." Ombre said from his position, having fallen asleep during the conversation.

"No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening!" said the panicked Lokir.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" asked Ralof.

Lokir is shaking when he replies, "Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." said Ralof.

"...Rorikstead, I'm...I'm from Rorikstead." Lokir said in fear.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" said the Imperial soldier as they seemed to be getting close to their destination.

"Headsman?!" Arran asked in slight fright.

"Good. Let's get this over with." Said the aforementioned General Tullius.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines...please help me!" Lokir pleaded, now in a panic.

The cart is taken into a small village where Ralof recalls his childhood.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here, I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in." said Ralof with a memorable look in his eyes.

"Remembering your childhood...nice...before death, not so nice." said Arran.

"Before we die my name is Ombre Échelle." said the dragonborn.

"You'll find out my name soon." Said Arran.

The carts begin to slow down.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts, move it!" said the Imperial Soldier driving the carts.

"Why are we stopping?!" asked the panicked Lokir.

"Why'd you think? End of the line." said Ralof.

"Well, guess this is it." Arran said, accepting fate.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir said in fear.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." said Ralof with a roll of his eyes.

"You've got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake." said Lokir.

Ombre steps out of the cart now. "Guess it's time to die right? Can i be the last one to go?" Ombre asked after the first question.

"It depends on how they do it." said Arran to answer Ombre.

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time!" the Imperial Captain said.

"...Empire loves their damn lists..." said a seething Ralof.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric steps forward.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric!" said Ralof in respect.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

Ralof steps forward.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" yelled Lokir as he soon makes a run for it!

"Halt!" yelled the Imperial Captain.

"You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir yelled.

"Archers!" yelled the Captain, as they shoot and kill Lokir, Arran turning away in horror.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain dared.

"Gonna die anyway, so...no point." said Arran.

"Alright then." said Ombre in disbelief at what he had seen.

"Wait. You there. **Arran.** Step forward." Arran does so.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Arran Fire-Hunter." Arran compliantly answered.

"What're you doing in Skyrim?"

"Ah, I see. I'm in Skyrim. Alright." Arran said, now knowing where he was.

"Captain, what should we do? He isn't on the list." said the soldier calling the names.

"Forget the list, they're all going to the block." said the Captain.

"What?!" Arran asked in shock and horror.

"I guess i was on the list?" asked Ombre.

"No, I think regardless of the list, we're all going to die anyway." said Arran, accepting fate.

"By your orders captain. I'm sorry. Follow the captain, prisoners." Arran and Ombre do so. As they follow the captain, Ombre looks up at the sky.

"Beautiful sky today." said Ombre with a slight smile.

"Yeah, one last time to see...this." Arran said, thinking his death was coming.

Tullius is speaking to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne!" Tullius said with smite.

Ulfric grunts as his mouth is still tied up.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" Tullius said.

Ombre smiles as a strange sound comes from the sky.

"What the hell?" Arran asked in shock.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius said.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." The Captain said as a priestess comes up.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-" The priestess begins.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." said a Stormcloak soldier, ready for his death.

"As you wish." said the priestess as the soldier is positioned on the block.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning! My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the Stormcloak soldier said, before he is beheaded and Arran is slightly shaken up.

"Horrific..." said Arran.

"That sound." Ombre said as he heard the strange noise, his smile gets bigger. "Welcome back." Ombre then said.

Arran is next. But before he moves, the same sound is heard again, unsettling the soldier.

"There it is again, did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" the Captain said impatiently.

Arran then is positioned to the block when a black scaly dragon flies over the village!

"What in Oblivion is that?!" asked Tullius.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the Captain yelled.

"It's in the clouds!" yelled a sentry.

The dragon lands on the watchtower and causes the headsman to lose balance.

"DRAGON!" yelled a soldier.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Arran in shock.

"I knew it, welcome back." said Ombre with a smile.

The dragon kills the headsman, saving the remaining soldiers and Ombre's lives.

"Ugh, fuck..." Arran said, before noticing the passed out Ombre. He's covered in cuts and bruises, but he manages to drag Ombre to the safety of a tower, although they can't get out just yet.

"Damn it. Trapped in a tower, and there's a dragon out there." Arran cursed.

Ombre opens one eye slightly.

"You OK?" Arran asked.

Ombre sits up and opens his eyes the rest of the way. "Yep." Ombre said.

"We need to get out of this place." Arran said.

"Wait, look at our hands. We still got to get out of these." Ombre said as he shows Arran the bindings.

"Surely you could break them open. If only I had my own Sonic..." said Arran.

"Mine are tighter so i can't cast magic." said Ombre.

"Here, I'll help." said a familiar voice as Ralof cuts the bindings of Arran and Ombre. "Good luck to you." Ralof said before he rejoins his team.

"Thank you." Ombre said to Ralof as he left. "I can cast my magic now."

"Let's go!" said Arran, but then the tower begins to crumble. "Oh, shit!" Arran said.

"Alright up or out?" asked Ombre.

"Out, you idiot! There won't be an up for much longer!" Arran said.

"Fine." Ombre said with a roll of his eyes as he runs to the door and kicks it down. "This is out." Ombre said and then points at the steps. "That is up."

Arran dives through the tower without a second thought, Ombre following him through. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." Ombre said to Arran as they fled.

"It's Arran." said Arran.

"Well in speech that you will understand my name is Shadow Scale." said Ombre.

"I knew someone called Shadow, a long time ago." said Arran.

"Oh you did?" asked Ombre.

"Yeah. Same with a...friend, friend of mine. Long time ago. All gone now, I suppose." said Arran as they continued to run.

* * *

**Chapter** **2: Before the Storm**

Ombre and Arran were standing a distance away from Helgen, which was burning away.

"Man...I never expected it to burn down that fast." Arran said, looking at the burning village.

"It does look pretty, however." said Ombre, before he sense a town nearby. "I think there's a town nearby."

"You think so?" asked Arran... but he didn't know of the danger he and his friend were still in.

Overlooking the burning city was a man with short black hair, the same colored thick beard, and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, grey battle pants, and grey combat boots, all under a grey battle coat that covered the entirety of Siege's back side. Strapped to his back was a large broadsword that he carried with him. This was Siege, as he was currently overlooking the burning village of Helgen with two others.

"Son of a bitch... of course a dragon had to come through and blast all this to smithereens... " said Siege as he looked over the burning village.

Standing by Siege's side to his left was Masha. To his right, Raiden (Raiden from Metal Gear, not to be confused with Mortal Kombat Raiden).

"Tch... Did they escape the fire?" asked the cyborg.

"It's hard to- Wait! I see them! Siege, to your right!" said the woman with Beast Powers of Mobile Legends.

Siege adjusted his gaze, soon seeing Arran and Ombre.

"Gotcha... we're moving." Siege said as he soon slid down the cliff he was on, with Raiden and Masha following as they tried to use the burning village to mask their movement to Arran and his friends.

Meanwhile, Arran looks and sees the village Ombre was talking about. "Oh, you're right. I can see it, up ahead. We'd better get moving." Arran said.

Siege notes that Arran appears to have spotted something, and is preparing to move.

"Pick up the pace." Siege ordered, noticing they were losing their targets.

"Want me to surprise them?" Raiden suggested.

"Go ahead. You won't be able to take them on your own. They're dangerous... but... I think you can stall at least." Siege commanded.

Nodding, Raiden soon began to run insanely quickly through the village, soon maneuvering to an ambush point on the path Arran was about to take, which he easily catches up to. Seeing the two in conversation, Raiden sees his moment to strike, pulling a grenade pin and rolling it along the ground. It would explode feet before the group to shock them.

**BOOM!**

"What the fuck was that? An ambush?" Arran asked, preparing for battle.

Ombre's eyes seems to turn green, as if he's readying for something.

Raiden leaps from his hiding spot, drawing HF Murasama as he charges at Arran. "HAAAA!" Raiden roared as he charged.

"Whoa!" Arran yelled as he ducks and trips Raiden up. "Okay, Ombre, run!"

Ombre starts to run to the village at Arran's yell, but Siege jumps in front of Ombre, blocking his path.

"Not so fast." Siege said with a smirk. "Nice work Raiden, way to stall for us to get here." Siege added as he punches Ombre back at Arran.

"Oh fuck...its the cavalry." Arran said as he avoids the flying Ombre.

Ombre's eyes turn red as fire appears in his hand when he stops skidding.

"RAAA!" Masha yelled as she leaps to attack Arran.

"Meep!" Arran yelled as he ducks again, he's quite agile as it seems. "Huh, guess the Doctor was right after al-" Arran began, before Raiden slashed Arran while he was lost in his thoughts! "AGH!" Yelled Arran as he kneels on the ground, bleeding a little, but not much.

Ombre, seeing they were in a losing battle, casts a invisibility spell on him and Arran and whspers to Arran "Let's go quietly." To which Arran whispers back, "Alright."

"You thought you could run from us, bastard? Not a chance- The hell!?" Raiden asked, losing his targets.

"No worries, I can sense them..." Masha says as she begins to sense for Arran and Ombre and finds them. "There!" Masha said. She roars as a shockwave knocks Arran and Ombre out of invisibility.

"Oh you're like that..." Ombre said as he is breathing slowly in annoyance.

Arran manages to roll out of the way and continues running.

"If aliens couldn't kill me, you guys can't!" said Arran as he ran, with Siege tailing him.

"Go without me Arran." Ombre said, clearly looking for a final stand.

"GET BACK HEEERE!" Siege yells as he chases after Arran, surprisingly almost faster than Arran. Raiden and Masha, meanwhile, surround Ombre, intending to take him down.

"No escape..." Raiden said to Ombre.

"Not trying to..." Ombre said with his eyes closed as he looks down.

"Then you intend to die today?" Raiden asked with a chuckle, ready to murder Ombre.

Arran ducks an attack again and Siege nearly trips over him, but Siege stops before he is tripped.

"STOP!" Arran yelled.

"Psh. Sorry, can't pal, it's in my contract. To be sure that you and your friends are executed." Said Siege, his sword now over his shoulders.

"Contract?! You're hired hitmen?" Arran asked.

"That's right. We were paid to kill you in case anything happening during your executions." said Siege.

Ombre looks back up then claps so loud that it is like thunder, to try and stun Raiden and Masha.

"ARGH!" Masha yelled but soon recovered. "...So... you can go that loud, eh?" Masha said before she roars, as it turns out louder than thunder as Raiden covers his ears.

"Oh that was nice." Ombre said before he snaps his finger as he is beside Arran. "Yo, lets go." Ombre said.

"Hey, wait...I want answers." Arran said as he slowly approaches Siege. "Who hired you?" Arran asked.

"Heh... answers?" Siege asked before he puts a hand to his chin, making up his mind. "Sure. No one to talk to lately besides my other mercenaries and friends." Siege said before he plants his sword in the ground and folds his arms. "If I'm entertained, I'll let you live, we'll just pass it as we lost you in the fire... but in return for my answers..." Siege said as he walks up to Arran. "You give me information bout yourself. How bout it? Deal?"

"I can't give too much, but I can tell you about myself." Arran said in response.

"Sorry you wont get that much from me." Said Ombre.

"I don't need any information from you." Siege said to Ombre before looking back at Arran with a smile.

Raiden and Masha catch up, but seeing Siege in conversation, they back off.

"Alright... I'll start with my end of this questioning. You asked who hired me? The same people who sent you to your execution." Siege deadpanned.

Quietly to himself, Arran said "...Must explain the blackout when I was thrown from my TARDIS..."

"Any other questions you have about me? I'm wanting to be entertained by this so you better give it... also..." Siege was about to say before Masha whispers what she heard Arran say thanks to her advanced hearing given to her by her Beast Powers to Siege. With this new info, Siege gains an intrigued look, "...Oh..." Siege said, but then got confused on what Masha said. "Wait... the hell is TARDIS?"

Arran quickly had to change the subject. "Not important. I just want to know who is the name of the person who asked you to eliminate us." Arran said with a rushed voice.

"I think your not the only one that got to hear that." Ombre said with a slight smile.

"He never gave us his name... Oddly enough I don't even know if he is a he. We just got hired to kill you all for a sum of around... what was it? 50K?" Siege asked his crew. Raiden nodded to confirm.

"Geez, that guy must really hate us..." Arran said with a sigh.

"Wait what did i do? I lived my life how I lived it." Ombre said.

"You're telling me. And personally, grudges, I hate killing on those occassions. Anything else, I'm game. If I was sent to kill ya, on something other than a grudge related issue, I would have done slit your throat and sent your heads rolling to this guy." Siege said with an annoyed expression now.

"Good to know...anyway..." Arran said as his wound has healed, and Siege notices this.

"But I ain't that kind of guy to go on a grudge kill. That is his business, not mine." Siege said, and then to address the healed wound he said, "...Motherfuck, what are you, Deadpool?

"Oh, it's just a trait I have. Heal wounds easily." Arran said to answer that question.

"Any other questions for me?" Siege asked Arran with folded arms.

"I'm gonna teleport us to the town..." Said Ombre.

"No, nothing else." said Arran as he holds his hand up to Ombre to stop him. "Wait."

"Alright then... entertain me, swordsman. It's my turn to question you and your friend. First off, I was never given your names, only your appearances. Let's start off, with your names." Siege said with arms still folded.

"My name is Arran Fire-Hunter." Arran introduced.

"I am Ombre Échelle or Shadow Scale." said Ombre.

"Arran... and Ombre. Got it." Siege said before asking his next question, "Arran... tell me... what exactly are you and Ombre doing here, what are you hoping to accomplish?"

"You probably don't believe me, but I don't even know how I got here." Arran deadpanned.

"I want to be free live my time on this earth." Ombre said.

Ombre's answer didn't trigger anything from Siege, but Arran's answer... Siege began to laugh... and laugh more, before bursting out into hearty laughter.

"WHAT A BLOODY FUCKING COINCIDENCE!" Siege laughed as he took his contract out. "You son of a bitch! Making me kill a soul as lost as I and my friends? How shameful!" Siege mocked as he ripped the contract up, throwing it into the air. "My friend, you and I have similar stories! I bloody hell have no idea how we got here. All I know is that we showed up, we got hired, we got put on this mission! That's it!" Siege said, as he was hysterical over the fact that a man who did not know them had the guts and the balls to put them in on a mission to kill someone akin to he and his crew.

"Well, glad we aren't dying today." Arran said as he stands up and holds his hand out. "You got any cash? I'm probably gonna need some new clothes." Arran said, as he pointed to his clothes. He is in rags.

"Ehm... hold on... he gave us contingency payment for this job... let's see..." Siege said after he calmed down. He rummages through his bag and pulls out a large bag of gold. "Here. This should be enough to get you new clothing, friend. By the way, the name's Siege. These are my pals Masha and Raiden." Siege introduced.

"Hey there. Looks like you're not on my kill list anymore." said Raiden.

Arran slowly takes the gold. "Not bad. Thanks Siege. We're almost at the town anyway." Arran said.

"Good. Consider us your new travel partners. I can already sense it's a dangerous world out here." Siege said with a smile.

"Oh, great. Glad to have you join us!" Arran said.

The group traveled on and soon, they arrive in Riverwood - the Village.

"Nice place here." Ombre commented.

Arran nips into a store and comes out with an unusual outfit. Steampunk clothing.

"Little tribute to my friend." Arran said to explain his clothing choice.

"Sky is still pretty." Ombre said.

"It is." Masha agreed as she looks around, even at the sky.

Siege waits for Arran and sees him come out. "Dang, looking nice, my friend." Siege commented about Arran's outfit.

"Thank you. Might get the odd look, but we should be fine." Arran said.

"You have no clue about odd looks..." Masha said as she points to people staring oddly at Raiden, who is simply shrugging it off.

Ombre fixes his issue by casting a spell to clothe him in a black robe.

"Anyways... Arran, what's our next move?" Raiden asked Arran.

"He's addressing you like you're the leader." Siege said to answer any questions Arran might have about Raiden asking him what to do. "Technically, you are the one we're following so... well, what's our next move?" Siege asked.

"I'd probably like to stay here for a bit. Then move on." Arran said.

"This look nice?" Ombre asked, showing Arran his robe.

"Yeah, looks good." Arran said to Ombre.

Masha looks at the robe, but doesn't want to admit how good it looks.

"You asking for this around this time period?" Ombre asked Masha.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Masha said to Ombre.

"Alright then, do you guys want to rent a house if we can?" Ombre asked.

"I still have plenty of money... let me do the talking." Siege said as he soon walks up to a person who was selling houses for people to live in temporarily. Siege walked up to him, and asked how much, and definitely had enough to pay the man, as he soon came back.

"Got us a decent house guys. Follow me." Siege said.

"I was gonna say...ah, never mind." Arran said, following Siege to the house he got them for one night.

The house is a very decent house, suitable enough for living standards. There are 3 bedrooms, so people will have to share.

"Ah, only 3 bedrooms... no matter, my friends and I can share a room." said Siege.

"Yeah...shame there's no bunk beds." said Arran.

"I am fine sleeping here." Ombre said as he sits on the couch.

"Meh, I've slept on the floor before..." Raiden said.

"I have as well." said Masha.

"Guess I take the bed then... Arran? You good with how we got things arranged?" Siege asked his new friend.

"Yeah, no worries. I don't really need sleep anyway." Arran said.

"I don't know how you function..." Siege said in disbelief before yawning. "Welp. Night." Siege said as he falls on a bed and begins to sleep. Raiden rolls his eyes as he sees this.

"I don't really need sleep either." Raiden said.

"Me neither." Masha said.

"Yeah..." Arran said as he sits down. "I'll just keep an eye out. In case anyone tries to rob us." Arran said.

Ombre sits down and his eyes turn white, going into his sleeping position.

It eventually turns to morning and the group continues along until they hear an argument near a shop... something about a golden claw...

* * *

**Well, that is the first two chapters of this long tale my friends! Gonna take a while to finish this, but luckily I have enough time to get it done, pretty much! So, thank you guys for checking this out, I will be updating this, and hopefully I'll be writing again soon, and I'll see y'all later!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
